fantage_woodfandomcom-20200213-history
Teenage Dream
Teenage Dream is a Fantage Drama Series made by TheCupcakeQueen117. The storyline, which focuses on a girl named June and her struggles, premiered as an 11-part movie from April 4th to April 14, 2011. Due to the movie's popularity, it received a continuation in the form of a Fantage Drama Series. There, it ran for two and a half seasons; it was sadly cancelled in the middle of Season 3, ending with Season 3 Episode 11. Characters *Cupcakequeen117 as June *Panda0099 as Amber *Lugia845 as Todd *Greenninja17 as Josh *Heeheehaha23 as Lizzie *Amanda56785 as June's mom *Ohyeah101 as Dave (Season 2/3) *Pearlzandlace as Courtney *Jake_iz_epic as Bastien Plot Teenage Dream is a series of over 60+ episodes, including its premiere, all three seasons, and its second movie. In the beginning of the premiere movie, June started a new school, where she met Amber and was tortured by the mean, popular girl Lizzie. Amber and June managed to get their revenge, however by bribing Lizzie's best friend Courtney. By the end of the movie, Lizzie had gotten what she'd deserved. Synopsis Starting in Season 1 of Teenage Dream, June has separated from Amber for a while. When they finally get time to hang out together, Amber lies and tells June she doesn't have a boyfriend to keep June from feeling bad. June finds out about Amber's lie, however, and it throws their friendship into turmoil. She breaks Amber and Todd up, then plans to get them back together after feeling guilty, however it turns out that Todd and June decide to date instead. June eventually makes up with Amber. Then June learns that Todd is a drummer, and Lady Gaga wants him to go on tour with her. This makes June jealous that they may separate. At the same time, Amber meets her boyfriend Josh. Season 2 opens with June being afraid of Todd leaving her, as well as Lizzie being mean to her again. Later (Season 2, Episode 3) Amber, June, and Todd are at a party along with Lizzie. Amber passes out in the bathroom, and the hospital is called. It turns out that Amber had been drinking beer and vodka, however when speaking to her later, June discovers that Lizzie spiked her drink. Amber decides to go to school even though she is feeling tired, and the episode ends with her meeting her long-lost friend, Ashley. It turns out that Ashley and Amber used to be best friends before they moved away from each other; June worries that Amber is replacing her with Ashley. She tries to hide her growing suspicions, however Ashley begins spreading lies about her, and Amber believes Ashley over June. Later, at school, June punches Ashley, and Amber intervenes. After Ashley is knocked unconscious, Amber and June get into a fight of their own which ends with them all getting detentions at school. Throughout this period of time, June has been feeling upset over Todd's newfound fame, and discovers Todd with a new girl, Sabrina. At the end of Season 2, Episode 6, June is left alone, however Lizzie comes over and offers to help her. (Season 2, Episode 7-9) After this, Lizzie helps June get rid of Ashley, and get her best friend back. June and Amber then make up at school; June is still feeling upset over Todd and Sabrina. June is asked to be on the committee for the school dance, and at Amber's request, decides to go even though she has no date. At the dance, she sees Todd and Sabrina together; however Todd decides to leave her to be with June after they are voted king and queen of the dance. (Season 2, Episode 10-12) June asks for Amber's help with planning a birthday party for Todd, to which Amber agrees. Meanwhile, June's mom introduces June to her new boyfriend, Dave. June, not appealing to the prospect of her mom dating again, decides to sabotage Dave's games, and hopefully their relationship. June's mom, angry with June for doing this, makes her apologize and try to accept their relationship. Later, June plans a birthday party at her house for Todd which appears to be a great success, however it is revealed by Courtney in Episode 12 that she and Lizzie messed with June at the party. A trip to go to France is also planned soon after. Teenage Dream Movie Midway through Season 2, a Teenage Dream movie by the name of ''Trip Drama ''was released in four 10-13 minute parts. It focused on the main cast's school trip to France, and the drama that occurred there. In Part 1 of ''Trip Drama, ''June's mom (Amanda56785) is only allowing her to go if she wears an I <3 Mom T-shirt; Amber (Panda0099) and Todd's (Lugia845) moms do the same. On the plane, June (Cupcakequeen117) is forced to share a cabin and sit next to Lizzie (Heeheehaha23) who gets sick throughout the ride. It is later revealed that Amber has to share with Courtney (Pearlzandlace). In Part 2, June, Amber, Todd, and Josh meet Bastien, a French guide who offers to show them around. Josh is instantly jealous after Amber shows an immediate liking to him. Meanwhile, Lizzie videotapes June and Todd kissing at midnight and spreads it all around school. June, after hearing about the video from Stella, confronts Lizzie angrily, and then storms out. During this time, Amber meets up with Bastien at his work, and he asks her for dinner. She accepts, and as he drops her off, he kisses her, however she tells him she already has a boyfriend. Amber then meets up with June, and asks her advice about her growing feelings for Bastien, however immediately dismisses it when it is not the answer she wants to hear. Choosing Bastien, Amber goes to his house and kisses him. When she is walking back to her cabin, Amber runs into Josh who tells her that he was going to give her a promise ring, only to find she is in Bastien's house kissing him. Josh tells Amber it's over, and Amber walks away, crying. The section ends with Lizzie and Courtney planting a teddy bear in June's arms, and taking a picture of her with it. In Part 3, Amber is crying to June about how Josh broke up with her. June says she is so sorry, and Amber goes to find Bastien. Upon arrival at Bastien's work, she finds Lizzie with him. Realizing the truth, both Amber and Lizzie slap him, and walk away. Amber then runs into Todd where Todd tells her that he "knows they had something going on for a time, but he met June and fell in love with her." Amber responds with "wth?!" and realizes that her affair with Bastien is all over. June walks by, and Todd asks June to tell Amber the truth -- Josh left France early because of heartbreak. After Amber walks away, June returns to her cabin to see Lizzie and Courtney together, and knows they are planning something. June and Amber meet up at a cafe, and June tells a heartbroken Amber that it was "sort of her fault" because she was the one who cheated on Josh. Amber tells June that her honesty isn't appreciated, and walks away. Later, June is confronted by a French girl who saw the picture of June with the teddy bear, to which June confronts Lizzie once again, and basically tells Lizzie that if she wants war, war is what she'll get. June then meets up with Todd for a romantic date. After, June and Amber mess with Lizzie by pretending that June brought her talking panda chair. June then decides to take it further by recording Lizzie and Courtney talking, and discovers that Lizzie gained 15 pounds on the trip. That night, June meets up with Courtney, and manages to get Lizzie's blog password off of her. Courtney makes June promise not to tell, and June says she won't. June proceeds to upload the video on to Lizzie's blog, YouTube, and other sites. In Part 4, June learns that Amber tried to take her own life by jumping off a building and is severely injured. June talks to Todd and says it might be her fault because she was so hard on Amber. June also speaks to Lizzie about Amber's condition, however Lizzie shows no concern. Later, June goes to visit Amber in the hospital, and apologizes. When she goes back to the cabin, she sees Lizzie and asks for a truce to which Lizzie declines. It is also revealed that Amber had to go back home, and her parents have decided she needs therapy. After this, the rest of the group leaves France, and June confronts her mother. The movie ends with June's mother telling her that Dave asked her to marry him. Category:Drama Series Category:Drama Category:Romance Category:School Story